User blog:Michboon/Presentation, final report and closing comments
Presentation On 24th April, we gave our group presentation along with the other groups. We spent a long time the day before preparing and ensuring that our demo would work. The light sensor we were using in our demo decided it didn’t want to work but luckily we got it working on the morning of the presentation. We went through a few quick PowerPoint slides before moving onto our live demo. We were able to load up the UI and show some switching between states. We then showed that the UI was accessible across multiple devices by turning on a radio (controlled by WeMo) from one of the mobile apps and demonstrating that the status of the radio updated on the main screen. Finally, we set up a simple rule with the ECA and made our bulb turn on when we turned off the lights in the lecture room. We didn’t get the chance to demo any of our Arduino hardware since time was short and it can be sketchy with the Wi-Fi connection at times. Final Report Yesterday we also finished our final report. It took a lot of editing but we’re happy with what we have at the moment and this means an end to the project. Our final list of deliverables (as taken from the report) is: *· Raspberry Pi OS image o Stripped down Arch Linux installation from our proof of concept o Server code running as services *· Server code to manage the house o Manages items and rooms and reacts to events o Manages user logins with OpenID for security between local and remote access o Automatically updates when new versions are released and deploys the updates seamlessly o Support for plugins *· Web interface o Ability to manage items, rooms and rules through the API o Handles disconnections and other stability issues o Graphing of data o Fully utilises all features of the API *· Cloud service o Manages multiple Raspberry Pi’s and multiple users o Uses OpenID for logging in for easy compatibility with the web interface *· Various hardware prototypes o Arduino door and blind openers, buttons and PIR sensors o Gadgeteer buttons, light sensors and PIR sensors o Belkin WeMo compatibility o LightwaveRF compatibility *· API, user manual and developer documentation *· Mobile apps o Windows Phone app o Android app with web view and voice recognition Closing Comments I’m fairly happy with our project as it stands at the moment. We’ve definitely come a long way since our proof of concept in COMP2013 and I think it was the right decision to rebuild the entire thing from scratch rather than continue from what we had even if it did take some extra effort. It’s also been quite fun to get some experience with a larger system with many different components interacting with each other. Up until now we had only really experienced single programs that didn’t particularly interact much with no use of API’s etc. It’s been interesting to do so much group work this year. Three of the members in our team have been together for all 3 of the 100% coursework modules this year which involves a lot of close working together. Of course, it means we don’t get the usual luxury of setting our own schedules but I think we dealt with it well. Hopefully the rest of the group has gained as much as I have from the project - It’s been a good experience despite the amount of work involved. Category:Blog posts